


Daughters and Sons

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Past ObiTine, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why just have one donor, when two gives you more traits? OR the one where the Vod'e have two templates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughters and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> A series of snippets playing with an idea I had.

Obi-Wan could only stare, knowing full and well he knew the face the female clones were wearing. Hadn't he seen it once before, when he was young? Much younger, just a child, like the youngest of those clones, but he knew it. The males, he did not know, but he would find out. Right now, it was the feminine half that most bothered him.

He feared that the Duchess was going to be livid, when news of what her sister had helped create got out.

+++

At least Bo-Katan had managed to clear out before the Jedi arrived. She knew that her employer wanted her to lead the man back to the Separatist base, but she had had enough. Her paycheck was socked away to help finance the rise of Death Watch, and she had her future in the seat beside her. Let the Republic and the Separatists tear themselves apart with her billion clones; she was going to restore Mandalore to its glory. Maybe Jango would be stupid enough to continue to dance to the Sith terms; she was moving on with her own ambitions.

Satine would just have to come around to her terms, or fall with the other obstacles in her way.

+++

It was, Depa decided, interesting to see which societies had retained barbaric gender-driven concepts of worthiness. Some binary species were very impressed at learning the armored troopers were mixed genders. Some, however, had voiced concerns that were ludicrous and shameful to even hear concerning the idea that all of the officers were female.

She was pleased to see such attitudes evaded those of the Order she watched taking charge of their legions. While all hoped for a swift end to this war, she was not convinced it would be so easy. They had left the cream of their rising generation, and not a few established Knights and Masters, on the sands of Geonosis when the Senator of Naboo and her Jedi guardian had been abducted there.

Depa didn't think she would ever forget that day, for the small triumphs, or the greater trauma and tragedy.

"Commander Grey," Depa greeted the leader of her own legion. "Shall we take to our transport?" She wanted to establish a peaceful connection with her troops, and hoped by treating Grey with respect, that it would be a start. Rapport, she decided, would be key in handling the misfortunes of these beings, crafted solely to meet battle for a Republic that, frankly, was at a loss on how to handle itself.

"Yes, General," the woman said firmly.

+++

While he was desperately busy, and the 212th was in demand for the worst of the fighting, Obi-Wan finally managed to break free, with his commander, for a quick trip to find and warn the Duchess of Mandalore. Hopefully, their neutrality had kept them from being exposed, so far, to the clone troopers.

While he had not expected a warm welcome, he was not quite prepared for Satine's frosty attitude either.

"I was told you would be coming to try and provoke the Mandalorian systems into breaking the neutrality we maintain," Satine said, a warning in her voice.

"Actually, my dear Duchess, I wish to only bear news to you," Obi-Wan said firmly. "May we speak in private?"

"No."

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, then shook his head. "Commander, if you would, remove your helmet."

Cody did as asked, and there were gasps all around, while Satine stared at this doppelganger of her own sister. "Ma'am," she said politely.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"That, Satine, I will leave in your capable hands to learn. But the very fact that the GAR's entire officer staff is made up of women that look like your sister left me with a concern for your safety, and that of your system."

+++

Plo made his way to the medical bay, hands clasped behind his back as he casually inspected the many troopers and Naval officers he passed. Only once he was in the smaller compartment where his three survivors were under orders to rest did his composure change from the serene, dispassionate Jedi presence.

With these beings, who had lost so much, he showed his full compassion and interest in their existence. 

"Wolffe. Boost. Sinker." He rested his taloned hand on each of the junior troopers' shoulders briefly, then laid it fully on the commander's arm. He pushed a calming energy on the fierce woman, knowing how poorly she was handling being forced to rest.

"General," they chorused, before Wolffe's eyes locked on his protective lenses. "You shouldn't do that, sir," she said, even as some of her scowl eased.

"I will do as I need to, in order to insure your well-being, my Commander," he told her. "We have all been through much of late."

Wolffe's eyes narrowed, and she pushed up on her elbow, bringing her other hand to rest on the one still against her forearm. "Then sir, where's your berth?"

The bold, logical question made a new sense of pride and joy in these beings come to Plo. That his Commander, who so recently had told him that she and her troops were expendable, would call him on the fallacy of their ordered rest when he had shared the experience was a delight.

"Shall I have another moved in here, so you may be assured I am resting, or may I go to my own quarters, Commander Wolffe?"

Boost and Sinker had to fight to keep the smiles off their faces, as Wolffe honestly considered it.

"While I trust _you_ , sir, I do not know about your peers, and suggest you join us, so we can chase them away, if they come to bother you," Wolffe answered him. 

"So be it, then."

+++

Padmé tipped her head at Anakin after they parted from their hello kiss, before she flushed, recalling recent gossip in the Senate. "I should warn you, Ani, you may hear things you won't like, now that you're back on Coruscant."

"Oh?" Anakin settled on the couch, drawing her in against his chest, under an arm.

"So many foolish worlds that believe men and women cannot just be peers and friends without a sexual angle to it!"

Anakin peered down at her, confused. "What?"

"Apparently there is a belief that one reason the war is going so slowly—"

"Like hell! We're barely getting one fire out than the Seppies start three more!" Anakin exploded at that, but she shifted to stroke his face.

"Shh, love… shh." She shook here head at him, then continued. "They feel the various Jedi men are distracted by their commanders and captains," Padmé said, then had to wait as Anakin actually put that 'distraction' into the context she meant, his eyes blowing wide.

"You've heard that… about me and **Rex**?!" Anakin yelped. "Eww, no!!!"

"Like I said," she told him with a giggle, "I just wanted to warn you!"

Anakin shook his head, gathering his wife closer. "I mean, Rex is a fantastic commander, but -- but sex with her would be like.... like sleeping with a, a sister, if I'd ever had one."

+++

Obi-Wan slowly came awake, aware of warmth and a strong body pressed close. With that awareness, memory engaged, and his arm ached where he had been cut down to the bone, nearly, before his troopers had managed to beat the enemy back and extract him. He recalled his very stubborn commander personally taking him to his tent, and using… persuasive techniques to make certain he rested.

Now, shifting to find Cody's eyes open and looking at him, he tried to come to terms with guilt and worries of overstepping the ethics of the situation, not to mention the past baggage of his relationship with Satine.

"You are thinking too much, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Cody informed him before she leaned up over him so she could look down at him. "I chose this. Now, are you going to abrogate my choice in the matter by clinging to your guilt, or let it go and accept that you, as well as I, enjoyed the night?"

"Cody, have I won an argument with you?"

"No, because generally, my general, I only argue when I know I am right."

+++

Padmé poured a drink for her guest and continued to listen as Satine admitted to the circumstances of her becoming a leader-in-exile.

"I should have listened when he asked for privacy," Satine finally admitted, after a diatribe about Obi-Wan that had Padmé all but convinced the Duchess and the Jedi had been lovers at some point, given the depth of the emotions in play. "As it was, the traitors moved as soon as he was off-planet, knowing I knew about my sister's part in the Republic's new army. It's taken me this long just to get free of the traps and escape to you, my friend."

"You are welcome to stay, and, once we are able, we will find some way to help restore your government," Padmé assured her.

+++

Aayla cocked her head at her Commander as she realized the braids that Bly wore had moved. In fact, they seemed to originate about where her own lekku did on her head. She knew the woman had been growing her hair out; braids or sophisticated haircuts were common to all the Vod'e as marks of individuality.

"Commander, are you wearing your hair differently?"

Bly tipped her head to one side, smirking faintly. "I hope you approve, General, as the troops are pleased at the show of solidarity in their leadership," she said.

Aayla began to smile, and then came over to inspect them more closely. "I believe I am honored, my commander."

+++

Gree crouched beside Barriss, resting a hand on her shoulder. It made the padawan flinch, but also drew her attention away from the killing fields of their latest battle.

"We live as best we can, Commander," Gree told her. "And hope to die well, when it is time."

"But there is no point to all of this!" Barriss railed, soft and low so as not to draw her master's attention. It was dreadful enough that Gree had noticed.

"No, Commander, there's not a point to why the conflict exists," Gree agreed with a qualification. "But once the violence was orchestrated, there was a need, and we Vod'e meet that need as best we can, willingly guided by our Jedi. Seeing your pain at this? Tells me that for all neither of us had a choice in it, we're in the best hands we can be."

Barriss looked at the more mature woman, trying to make those words make sense… and then had to just accept it, because of Gree's sincerity. "Thank you, Commander."

+++

Captain Rex sighed, as yet again, her Jedi proved that they had neither a sense of self-preservation or concept of teamwork. "All units, regroup and follow the path of destruction left by our general and the commander," she ordered.

Fives and Echo, the two survivors of the shiney squad from the listening post, watched the legion roll into the new orders like clockwork.

"Does this happen often, Captain?" Fives asked. "We had entirely different plans in place."

"It does. And when Skywalker gets an idea in his head, the plans change. Now move out, soldier!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" the pair said in unison. Only once they were gone did Rex mutter under her breath.

"Someday we'll follow a battle plan to the letter. Someday."

+++

"There's one small thing I do not understand," Mace said to Ponds as they walked along. "Now that we've had the opportunity to promote troopers to fill holes in the officer staff, your men overwhelmingly request or support the women to be promoted above them. And there is the fact that when the Army was first created, there were women only in the officer positions. That was never explained."

Ponds shrugged just slightly, walking alongside her general. "Our templates went through a battery of tests. The male scored higher on survivability traits, while the female scored higher on social integration. Those traits were amplified in us."

"Which is why the males make up nearly sixty-five percent of the Army, but the officers are women… to curb and direct the survival traits for the greater good of all," Mace summarized. "All a bit too calculating for us, but we will do what we can to work within the Vod'e strengths to keep as many of you alive as we can."

"I know this," Ponds assured with complete faith in her Jedi.


End file.
